The Kind Friend I Need
by Cherry Camela
Summary: In this fanfic its all about my oc cream getting his cutiemark and being nice at fluttershy at young age. but how? find out.


The Kind Friend I Need

Cream Cookie's Cutiemark

Cream was walking home sighing.

Cream:I should really make friends than just Star,Daisy,Flakes and Bubbles.

 **At a cloud**

Fluttershy:... i hope somepony will be kind enough to help me get back to cloudsdale.

two pegasi saw fluttershy peeking at the edge of the cloud and the other pegasi was thinking something... rude.

Hey you thinking what im thinking??

the pegasi said

No. lay it on me.

Lets scare that filly out of the cloud. she said and grinned

Oh i like it. lets do it!

the two pegasi flew into the cloud that fluttershy was in.

 **At Cream**

Cream is still sighing until he realized something.

he forgot his backpack at his favorite tree!

Oh No! he panicked. my backpack i left it in my favorite tree!. he flew back to his favorite tree to get his backpack. when he arrived his worrying is gone. its just there. Phyoo! said cream. i thought somepony took it. he took his backpack and started to walk home again.

Ahhhhh! a sweet scream nearby. Cream heard the scream. But he thinks its just his imaginations. must be my imagnation.

At fluttershy

Oufff! as fluttershy landed in a soft bush. Hahahahaha. rude laughs heard from the cloud fluttershy fell in.Ohhhh.. Making fluttershy worried. Fluttershy silently gets up and came out from the bush slowly..

SWOOSH! A dash out of nowhere.

EEK! Fluttershy dashed into a random location.

While cream felt a dash and a voice saying. Move! Stallions coming through! but they arent Stallions. theyre just fillies flying very fast.

Cream said to himself.

Hmmm i wish i can join.

then he continued walking home.

Fluttershy stopped her worrying once more and said pyuoo!

that was-. not until he hitted a pegasi in the back.Ohfff! fluttershy landed into the ground.

the pegasi turned around and raised an eyebrow asking fluttershy something. Did you just pushed me?

Fluttershy:Ohhh.. pls forgive me i didnt me- push you...

fluttershy begging for forgiveness

What?! did you just think im going to forgive you for what you've done??

the pegasi gets close to fluttershy with an angry face. DID YOU??!

Fluttershy letted out a tear..

Cream was almost home not until he heard something. DID YOU??!

He looked around and saw 2 fillies.

one is on the ground.one is angry.

He doesnt know the filly in the ground was being screamed at first.

Not until..

Fluttershy:pls forgive me... i didnt m-me-

Filly:Dont you make that i-i thing! Its annoying do you know how annoying that is???!!!! i couldn't understand you if your like that!!!!

ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THAT?!!!!!

Fluttershy:no...

letting out another tear

Filly:GOOD NOW! STOP BEING SUCH A BABY AND BE A NORMAL PONY! CRYBABY!

Cream couldn't stand that filly.

Cream knows screaming at somepony and calling them a crybaby is wrong. he has to do something.. but what? WHAT??

... he know what he has to do.

Filly:IM SOOOO GONNA-

HEY! Cream shouted which alerted the filly and fluttershy

What?! the filly asked angrily.

Stop screaming and calling the filly a crybaby! Cream looked up at the filly.

She pushed me! she didnt even say im sorry!! by the way. your not the boss of me! who do you think you are??

Cream has to do a little lie.

Im sure she just bumped you by acciddent she didnt mean that.

She didnt accidently did that! she did that! and how will you know she did that by accident?!

Cream eyes widen

Uhh b-because.. cream's done. he got nothing to say.

The filly raised her eyebrow. waiting for a answer. soo? the filly asked.

Cream was looking around thinking for something to say. B-because s-she.. uhh. Cream's done..

Not until

he accidently looked in fluttershy's eyes

Fluttershy didnt know...She was using her stare!

Cream was shocked and sweated and gasped

The filly asked im waiting..

Cream took a step back and said

Nevermind! i got.. i... got...

he looked at fluttershy again got...

He sighed and said i cant say it...

The filly knew he was finished.

Now.

I cant say it because..

the filly raised an eyebrow

when i look at her she has.. hass..aa...a d- daww... da-dark.. s- sowwy.

Fluttershy is worried.

he finally had enough he had to do it!

He shaked his head and said

Because She Has!

To Be Continued..


End file.
